


To The Brim

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Het, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] As promised, art for Alas' fabulous Morgana-pegging-Arthur fic, Ascending Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Brim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alasweneverdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasweneverdo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ascending Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736110) by [lackadaisical (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lackadaisical). 



“Not so royal when I’m fucking you in the arse, are you, Arthur? Imagine—imagine what people would say if they could see you now, bent over, ready to—mmm—to come all over yourself.”


End file.
